


Vacation

by alexcat



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arwen is not a happy camper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> August 2016 drabble

Arwen stood in the kitchen and stated at the woodstove. What was she supposed to do with it? She could make remedies and even still do a little magic, but she had no idea how to make dinner on this, this stove! 

Why did Ellessar insist on coming to this little hut in the woods two or three times a year? They had everything they needed at home. He had no real need to hunt and fish and swim in that cold, cold pond. 

The children loved coming here though. They followed their father everywhere. 

_He_ could bake the bread!


End file.
